Evelyn's Story
by writeme516
Summary: Evelyn Star just lost her best friend and roomate Lexi, so she goes to see Stefan cause he is all she has left. What will happen when Evvie finds love in Mystic Falls only to find out he is the reason for her BFFs death.
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn's POV

I was so excited to see him again but I was also devastated by the circumstances. I was sad to hear about Lexi's death, I had been living with her since I was thirteen. This might sound strange but she was like a mother to me. I met Stefan and Lexi when I was about six. Stefan saved my mother and I from a mugger on the street, and ever since he and Lexi have come to visit and check on me. My mother being okay with it after the whole life saving thing.

I had always thought they were distant relatives that came to visit every month. When I got older I learned the truth, the two people that I had loved so much were vampires. Of course when I learned the truth I was ten and thought it was cooler than anything.

Then it was one night that changed my life forever. I was thirteen and it was the day Stefan and Lexi left from their monthly visit. My mom and I were driving in the car on our way home when we swerved and hit a tree, I had blacked out after I hit my head against the windshield.

_Flashback_

_I woke up to someone tugging on my door; I got scared by the noise and snapped my head up to feel searing pain in my head, leg, and torso. Ignoring the pain I looked around and realized I was still in the car, and it all came flooding back the crash and then me blacking out. I came out of my dream land when someone ripped my door open. I squinted to see who it was only to realize it was Stefan. _

"_Oh my god Stefan! I thought you went home! Well thank god you didn't you know since you're here to save me and mom and everything" _

_I had trailed off in thought only to realize something and interrupt Stefan while he was trying to calm me down._

"_Hey Ev its gonna be oh ka..."_

"_Oh my god! Stefan mom, where is she, is she okay!"_

"_MOM! MOM!" I started shouting frantically whipping my head around forgetting about the pain only worrying about my mother._

"_Shh Shh Evvie its okay Lexi brought her to the hospital, right now we have to make sure you're okay"_

"_Stefan! I'm fine! Just get me out of this car!" I starting wiggling like crazy trying to get myself free, but stopped suddenly when white hot pain flooded my veins and my vision. Then I blacked out._

_I woke up again in the hospital practically strapped to my bed by tubes and wires. Uhgggg I hated hospitals, they always smelt sterile. I started ripping wires off, alerting nurses and doctors with all the noise the machines were making. I didn't care though I had to find my mother and make sure she was okay. I started running again ignoring the pain ripping through my entire body causing me to tremble all over. The first people to reach me were Stefan and the now present Lexi; they grabbed me and held me in place not allowing me to move even a muscle._

"_GUYS LET GO I HAVE TO FIND MY MOM!" I shouted making my anger obvious._

"_Ev calm down, you have to calm down or you are gonna hurt yourself" Stefan tried to get my under control which only set my into another fit of rage, thrashing my arms trying to escape the strong barrier._

"_LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO SEE MY MOTHER!" I wailed causing everything to go deathly silent. I looked around at their sad and sympathetic looks, now I wasn't just mad I was scared._

"_WHAT!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, I was going insane with emotions._

_Stefan turned to me gripping my shoulders tightly looking me straight in the eyes and all I could do was stare back. "Evvie I'm sorry your mother's gone" it was so soft I could have imagined it, but the look in Stefan's eyes told me that it was true and there was nothing I could do about it._

_Instantly I felt arms surround me giving me comfort I started drifting with the news all the pain hitting me at once. All the pain the accident caused the loss of my mother the worst. It was even worse than the pain I was feeling in my body, I began to tremble wanting all the pain to go away. I got my wish as I started to black out but before I could i opened my eyes to see that I was in a tight circle surrounded by the two that i feel so much love for that are now all I have left._

_End Flashback_


	2. Mystic Falls

**THERE IS A LINK ON MY PROFILE FOR A PICTURE OF EVELYN, BUT IN THE STORY SHE HAS VERY BRIGHT BLUE EYES. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY PLZ REVIEW IT MAKES ME MORE ENCOURAGED TO WRITE FOR YOU PLZZZ ENJOY.**

Evelyn's POV

I woke up from my flash back surprised to see myself sitting in my car in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. I always surprise myself when I use my powers subconsciously.

Yes if you didn't catch that I am a witch. I am a witch that has lived with a vampire for 3 years after my mother's death (My dad died before I was born, I never got to meet him). Throughout the years living with Lexi has been a blast. I still went to school and got to practice magic with a witch friend of Lexi's but other than that I had no responsibilities. The only times I have ever had to listen to the rules was when Stefan came to visit, but eventually Lexi and I had loosened him up with the help of some alcohol, of course.

This made me laugh out loud to myself thinking about the fun times we had together while I was growing up. I looked at myself in the mirror to see if I looked decent and was happy when I saw none of my makeup had smudged and that my grim expression that had an appearance on my face for the last week was fading from the excitement about finally seeing Stefan again. I had my hair down and heavy mascara to go with my bright blue eyes that I have been told reflect my bright, happy personality.

I took a deep breath and opened my door approaching the big boarding house. I have only been to the boarding house once before, I had convinced Stefan and Lexi to have a sort of slumber party there. It was one of the most fun nights of my life.

I approached the door and once again took a deep breath before I knocked. When I did a beautiful brunette answered the door. My mind immediately went to Katherine after seeing pictures I knew what she looked like, but when I could feel Stefan's presence in the other room he was all I could think of.

"Hello, can I help you?" she said a little impatient and annoyed.

I was about to answer when I heard voices coming from the sitting room, and when I looked around her I could see a few different figures but could only focus on one.

Once I saw Stefan I couldn't help the way my feet pushed forward. I hadn't seen him in two years, not being able to visit when Lexi did because of school.

I pushed past the beautiful girl and started my way for Stefan.

"STEFAN!" he turned around at the sound of my voice and his eyes widened.

"No way"

"Yes way" I couldn't contain myself any longer I jumped into his arms and he immediately caught me, I rapped my legs around his torso and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Evvie I have missed you so much" I looked into Stefan's eyes and saw pure excitement.

"Awww Stefan I missed you so much more than you know"

I unwrapped my legs and Stefan gently put me down.

"What has it been two years?"

"Feels like so much longer" I stood up on my tippy toes and gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow Evvie look how much you've grown" he spun me around with appreciation, and I was about to reply to his comment with a snarky one of my own when I saw the same girl that answered the door standing in the sitting room with an angry look on her face.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She had put her hands on her hips to emphasize how serious she was.

I turned to face Stefan and gave him a look letting him know how amusing I found this. He gave me a stern look telling me to be nice

I walked right up to her and stuck out my hand "Hi I'm Evelyn Star but you can call me Evvie."

She looked like she was getting more pissed by the moment so Stefan stepped in to help.

"Honey, Elena, this is an good friend of mine "

Elena eyes turned to understanding but also had some fear in them and I wondered why.

"Ohhhh so she's a….." Stefan cut her off immediately and he seemed appalled at what she was implying.

"No sweetie she not." Now Elena seemed confused and I was even more curious as to what they were talking about.

A the same exact time Elena and I blurted out what we were thinking

"How can she not be…?"

"Wait, am I what?" Stefan gave me a looked and pointed to his teeth. Soon I felt my eyes widen at what Elena assumed I was because of my relationship with Stefan and I immediately rushed to explain.

"ELENA! Of course I'm not a vampire! Why would you think that?"

"Well I just assumed because, I mean how are you an old friend of Stefan's when he is like over 100 years old, I mean I just thought that you would have to be a vampire also"

"I'm sorry Elena it's okay, I mean Stefan I love you to death but I have seen what Lexi went through as a vampire and I don't want to go through the same" I looked at Stefan and saw understanding in his eyes, I just hope that we will be friends for a long time and that he ends up happy, Stefan is such a good person.

I was cut off from dreaming about a happy future when Elena asked me a question.

"Wait you know Lexi?" I let out a frustrated sigh talking about Lexi was hard after her death.

"Yeah I have known Stefan and Lexi since I was six, after they saved my mom from a mugger, then they came to visit every once in a while, when I was ten I learned that they were vampires and then when I was thirteen my mom died in a car crash so I went to live with Lexi and her Stefan and I have been best buds ever since, right Steffy"

I knew he saw the sadness in my eyes from the mention of Lexi and my mom, but he didn't bring it up because he knew if I wanted to talk I would come to him.

"Ugh I wish you wouldn't call me that Evelyn Marie" Stefan said with fake annoyance.

"Stefan how many times have I told you not to call me Evelyn Marie?" I gave Stefan a stern look and he straightened up with a smile on his face. We both missed are playful arguing and we were both glad to have it back.

I turned to Elena and saw a sad look on her face and I knew the look to be sympathetic but there was also a hint of understanding that I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry about your mom, I know how you feel though I lost my parents to a crash also" she cleared things up for me.

I pulled Elena in for a hug giving her my condolences, I liked her already and I couldn't wait to get to know her more.

When we pulled away Stefan had the happiest look on his face, his smile made me smile like it was contagious.

Suddenly Elena's brow furrowed confusing me all over again.

"Wait there is one thing I don't get, Stefan why did you stick around and actually tell Evelyn you were a vampire; I mean you didn't even tell me when we started dating." She looked a little hurt by this but I brushed it off and looked at Stefan waiting for him to answer.

"Evelyn why don't you answer this one" I sighed a mock frustrated sigh and faced Elena.

"First Elena you shouldn't take anything personal, I didn't even find out until four years after I knew Stefan so it is no big thing, ok so Elena I'm, I'm a witch" I waited for her to laugh in my face and tell me there was no such thing even though she is dating a vampire but she just had the same happy look she held before.

"boy do I have a surprise for you Evvie, oh I know I want you to meet all of my friends, is tonight okay with you" She had a _I know something you don't know look in her eyes_ accompanied by excitement, it made me feel bad that I had to say no.

"Elena I'm sorry I need to find a place to stay first, since I am going to be staying for a while"

"Are you crazy Ever of course you have to stay here, I can't believe you were considering anywhere else?" 

My smile grew wider at hearing Stefan say that, I had a feeling that I would have to time of my life in Mystic Falls with Stefan right by my side.

"Awww Stefan you mean it, well than I would love to meet all your friends Elena, just give me some time to unpack and shower and we will head out."

"OH! This is going to be so much fun, me and Stefan are just going to stop by my house then we will be back to pick you up and take you to the Grill this cool hang out spot" Elena was practically shaking with excitement.

"Ok great" I smiled and leaned over to hug Elena and give Stefan a kiss on the cheek, which Stefan returned with a body crushing bear hug.

"I'm so happy your back Evvie"

"Me too" I said before walking out the door to get my stuff from the car.


	3. Stefan has a brother?

E POV

I stood in the middle of the room watching all my things put themselves away, god I love magic. I started thinking about how when I would practice magic living with Lexi, her witch friends thought I was strange. Her friend said it was weird I was always so happy and that I wanted to use my magic for fun and to help people, including vampires. Apparently witches are supposed to hate helping vampires and they are supposed to be dark and depressed a lot of the time even though they don't show it. She said I was a once in a blue moon witch and someday I would be very powerful.

The thing is I'm fine with being normal, but I can't be because I live with a vampire and I am supposed to be a very powerful witch. Geese, I guess I can't catch a break.

Soon all my things were put away in the room I had chosen, pictures were hung up and my bed was made with my own bed spread it already started to feel like home. **(Picture of Evvie on profile) **Well as close as home could get.

I walked over to my new walk in closet and took out my favorite bath towel. I know what you're thinking _Who has a favorite bath towel?_ Right? Well I do and it's fluffy and bright hot pink, oh and super soft.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower thoroughly washing my hair and body. I walked out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body then started to rub lotion on my legs. I went back into the room and started looking for the jeans I was gonna wear. I sighed when I realized I left a bag downstairs with them in it.

I lazily walked down the stairs and found the bag lying near the door when I heard a menacing voice behind me.

"Who are you" the voice oozed with confusion and curiosity. I whipped myself my wet hair flying and hitting myself in the face.

"I could ask you the same thing" I put my hands on my hips showing the stranger how serious I was.

"you could but it would be a very stupid question to ask" I quickly realized this guy was a vampire, but it didn't scare me the least. I was about to answer the guy with a threat before he interrupted me.

"listen I really don't care who you are, but you are gonna be some fun" He said giving me the once over. I watched his eyes as they traveled over my body slowly and I noticed I was still in my towel. Then he walked forward until he was an inch away from my face and I could feel his breath on my face.

"_you will not be scared, you will not scream when I show you what I am, you came home with me and we are just going to have some fun"_ He was trying to compel me, I couldn't believe he couldn't tell I was a witch yet, I mean to me it felt like my power was just radiating off of me from. I could feel it building up as I was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

I couldn't help what happened next I just felt my wrist flick and then saw the stranger fly across the room. Ignoring the shocked look on his face I was about to like his ass on fire when Stefan burst through the door a worried expression on his face.

That one moment of hesitation was all it took for the bastard to get a one up on me. He had me pinned up against the wall with his hand gripping my throat. I growled a low menacing growl, something I picked up from Lexi. Then I sent an excruciating amount of pain through his chest, mimicking what it would feel like if a wooden stake was shoved in his heart but unlike a stake the pain didn't go away with death it just kept repeating making him scream in agony.

"Stefan! WHAT! What's going on?" Elena came rushing into the room. Her eyes widened to the sight of the jerk on the floor writhing in pain. Suddenly Stefan jumped in front of me breaking me concentration.

"What the hell Stefan!" I screeched now annoyed and utterly confused.

"Damon! Damon! Are you okay?" Elena bent down concerned with the jerks health. I whipped around and faced Stefan. I put my hands up and twisted me face in a _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON_! Gesture.

Stefan rubbed the back of his head and ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Ev I have to tell you something" He now held a guilty look on his face.

"Ya think!"

"Well Umm this…this is my um….m-m-my"

"Spit it out Stefan!" I shook his shoulders for emphasis

"My brother Ev, this is my brother" then Stefan braced himself putting his hands in front of his face like I was gonna hit him or something.

I truly considered hitting him, but I was sure how to react. Of course I will always love Stefan and everything and his asshole of a brother just tried to eat me! For God Sake!

GRrrrrr! What am I supposed to do! At that moment I could tell that tonight was gonna be a long night, and that it had only just begun.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I have three tests tomorrow and have to study but I hope you enjoy the chapter and I promise during the break, I will right my little heart out and get some really good chapters out to ya! Alright well…..LUV YA!**


	4. Grrrrrr!

E POV

"Your what!" I finally decided how to react and right now it was surprised and annoyed.

"Well now that we cleared up who I am who the hell is she?" I turned around and was about to punch that idiot in the jaw but Stefan caught my hand expecting it.

I growled out of annoyance. "Stefan I've practically lived with you ten years of my life and you never told me you had a freaking brother!" I had turned to face Stefan away from the jerk with the confused look on his face.

"Well it never really came up" Stefan ran a hand through his hair the way his does when he is nervous.

I was still screaming my head off with annoyance. "Then when you asked me to stay with you, in your house you never told me you had a brother, AND THEN HE TRIED TO EAT ME!"

I was taking deep breaths trying to regulate my breathing; I was looking down at my feet when I realized I was _still_ in my damn hot pink bath towel.

The jerk noticed too and suddenly had the most annoying smirk on his face.

"Well I have no problem with her staying here, especially if she likes to dress like that" He said once again giving me the once over.

"Watch it bastard before I light your ass on fire" I seethed.

"Evvie" Stefan gave me a stern look.

I gave Stefan a sweet innocent smile "Oh I'm sorry Stefan it seems that I have to remind you once again that HE TRIED TO EAT ME!"

With that I stomped upstairs to get some clothes on. I was just about to shut my door when the jerk yelled to me.

"Just so you know I was lying when I said I had no problem with you staying here, I hate you already!"

"Good then it will be my pleasure to make your life a living hell!" with that I slammed my door shut.

"UHGG!" I angrily through my towel on the floor and stomped into my walk in closet, I had to get out of this house and away from the jerk downstairs. I got dressed in tight dark skinny jeans, sandals, and a striped white and green off the shoulder top. I stuffed my wallet and cell phone into my back pocket and put a smile on my face. I probably looked crazy while I was stomping down the stairs like a four-year old stomping there feet during a tantrum and a bright smile on my face. I made my way down stairs and across the house to the front door where everyone was just standing there arguing.

Damon turned to me and smirked which just confirmed my suspicions of how crazy I looked, or maybe it was because my hair was drying into its messy beach waves and I didn't have a smudge of makeup on so I must have looked a little like Godzilla.

I quickened my pace before I got annoyed and turn Godzilla on Damon or backed out of my decision. Once I reached Elena I grabbed her arm opened the front door and stormed away throwing the words "Girl's Night!" over my shoulder.


End file.
